Various types of computer peripherals (e.g., disk drives, floppy drives, CD-ROMs) may use what may be characterized as a printed circuit board assembly of some type. Components of such a printed circuit board assembly include a printed circuit board and at least one connector that is appropriately mounted on the printed circuit board. This connector may include a plurality of pins that are electrically connected with electrical contacts and/or traces that are formed on the printed circuit board, and thereby such is commonly referred to as a “plug.” Another connector (commonly referred to as a “receptacle” when it has the female electrical contacts) may be interconnected with the plug, for instance to provide power from a power supply to the printed circuit board.
It is common at least in the disk drive industry to assemble a printed circuit board assembly at one location, and then ship the printed circuit board assembly to a different location for incorporation into a disk drive. One or more of the pins of the printed circuit board assembly may become damaged during handling and/or shipment of the printed circuit board assembly. Personnel that handle these printed circuit board assemblies also may be injured by coming into contact with the pins as well. Some printed circuit board assembly connectors may include a number of sets of pins. One or more of these sets may not be used at certain times.